


Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

by SpiritWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Enemies to Lovers, Games, Halloween, Holiday, Humor, M/M, competitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWorld/pseuds/SpiritWorld
Summary: "Liam and Theo can’t have a thing for each other. Scott, tell me they don’t have a thing for each other,” Stiles pleaded, his snack now forgotten on the floor.“Dude, I think they might have a thing for each other.”“I’m gonna puke.”In which Theo and Liam fight to win Beacon Hills High's Halloween door decorating contest and everyone's just tired of the weird sexual tension.





	Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

Liam eyed the currently bare door to his classroom, attempting to picture the final product in his mind. Every year Beacon Hills High held a Halloween door decorating contest, and every year since one mega asshole (Mr. Raeken, as Scott the animal science teacher so dutifully reminded him) became a biology teacher at the High School he’d stolen the 1st place spot that rightfully belonged to Liam. But not this year, Liam could feel it in his bones. There was no way he was letting Theo win for a 4th time in a row. He glanced back at the pile of pumpkins, mountains of paint, and stack of green and orange construction paper he’d bought the other day. _Mr. Raeken_ wouldn’t know what hit him.

X

“Mr. Dunbar, are you sure Mr. Raeken won’t notice that all his glue sticks are gone?” Reilly asked, folding his arms in front of him as he seriously questioned his teacher’s motives. 

“Don’t worry about it Reilly. Just make sure to get his tape too. All of it,” Liam confirmed going back to cutting out his skeletons.

“Mr. Dunbar, are-“

Liam sighed cutting him off. “You wanna win, don’t you Reilly?”

“I mean there’s not even a prize. Just that dumb trophy.” Reilly looked up to see Cameron standing behind Liam motioning for him to zip it and move on. He shifted his gaze to his teacher who had, dramatically may he add, stopped cutting the skeletons out, scissors hovering midair as he stared blankly at the floor. Not wanting to face the wrath of Mr. Dunbar, which several students had encountered over the years (all incidents peculiarly having to do with contests and/or Mr. Raeken), he got up quickly and headed for Mr. Raeken’s classroom. Liam nodded satisfied and went back to the task at hand.

Five minutes later Reilly came back disappointingly empty handed with a livid biology teacher in tow.

“I think this one belongs to you,” Theo declared, guiding the student back into the classroom. The other students glanced at each other knowingly, aware of the chaos that was about to ensue.

“Dunbar,” Theo hissed.

“Theodore,” Liam shot back, reveling at the frown that pulled at Theo’s lips after hearing him say his full first name. 

“You’re really going to play dirty just to win this then, huh Dunbar?” Theo growled, taking a step closer, poking a finger into Liam’s chest accusingly.

Liam scoffed. “Playing dirty is the only way to win against an as-“ his eyes shifted frantically away from the other man as he remembered that an entire class of 15 year olds was staring right at him “-asinine person like you.” Theo smirked at his near slip up, no doubt enjoying the fact that he was getting him all riled up. He wanted to punch the bastard in his face so bad. 

“If that’s how you want to play then fine. Just try not to cry too hard when you lose,” he smirked, turning around to leave.

“Oh yeah? Well you-” Whatever comeback he had was cut short by the bell. His students let out a collective sigh of relief as they packed their bags to leave for the day. “Dick,” Liam mumbled as he fell into his rolling chair. He just had to win this year. He had to.

X

“Liam, don’t you think you’re taking this door decorating contest a little too seriously?” Mason asked, plopping himself down in the armchair right across from his friend. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied coolly, as he sipped on the glass of water Mason had gotten him. 

“Dude, Corey told me that you asked him to make his advanced choir sing and record an acapella version of _This is Halloween_ , just so you could play it through the speakers, that you apparently plan on attaching to your door, every time anyone walks in,” Mason deadpanned, as he stared Liam down awaiting an explanation. He had invited him over to catch up, but honestly? Liam was just feeling attacked.

The teacher sniffed, raising an eyebrow at his best friend’s accusation and taking another swig of his water before asking, “I mean, is he doing it?”

“What? No!” Mason sputtered.

“Damn it, Corey,” Liam whispered dejectedly, setting the water down next to the coaster which, Mason theorized, was just to piss off Corey, who was really particular about those types of things, when he saw it later. His best friend really was petty.

“Okay, so _why_ are you so obsessed with this contest?” He rephrased.

“First, I’m not obsessed, I’m passionate. Second, I’m not letting jerkwad Raeken win again!”

“Wait, the hot biology teacher?” Liam choked.

“No, dude, he’s not hot! He’s obnoxious, arrogant, brooding-”

Mason took a sip of his water unimpressed. “Sounds like your type.”

“He’s not-”

“Look,” Mason said, cutting him off again. “I know that getting competitive is like this weird type of flirting for you, so you should probably just accept the big fat crush you have on Theo and move on.”

Liam’s face cycled through a variety of expressions before settling on disgusted. “You’re the worst best friend in the world right now for trying to set me up with a douchebag.”

“Thanks,” Mason mumbled as he picked up his water, smiling into his glass.

X

“That’s it, we gotta cancel the contest,” Scott declared slamming shut the door to the teachers’ lounge behind him. 

“Yeah, I second that,” Lydia piped up from her position at the coffee machine.

“Pfft, you guys are no fun,” Malia chimed in, twirling her whistle in her hand.

“Malia, don’t you have a class right now?” The animal science teacher asked as he looked at the clock on the wall that indicated the gym teacher did not currently have a free period. Malia only scoffed at his comment, waving him off.

“I told them to run laps for like 10 minutes while I’m out. They’ll be fine! See, Scott, that’s your problem. You worry too much. Just let Liam and Theo have their little contest.” 

“Absolutely not!” They all turned to look at Kira who had come to get her lunch. “I’ve had 10 students now come into the guidance office complaining and telling me that if they have to help either of them decorate their doors one more time they’re going to request a transfer. This needs to stop, now!” She finished, slamming the refrigerator door with more force than necessary.

Malia rolled her eyes, taking her feet off of the table where they had previously presided and planting them firmly on the floor. “If we just beat them at the door decorating contest both of them will probably be too crushed to cause any mayhem for a while.”

Lydia shook her head. “No, that won’t work. Last I heard, Theo was paying some guy in the IT department to place a small flat screen on his door that would regularly play ‘classic Halloween movies’.”

Scott threw his hands up in defeat, before bringing them back to his face to massage the temples of his forehead, “Oh my God, how is that even a thing that’s allowed?”

Kira faced him with a strained smile, squeezing the lunch bag in her hand. “Oh, it’s not. Believe me,” she murmured, marching out of the room, swearing under her breath to no one in particular. Stiles caught the door before it shut behind her as she was exiting, nodding at the present staff as he made his way into the teachers’ lounge and towards the fridge. He swiped a bagel and began chewing on it as he turned back to face the group that was currently lost in thought.

“Maybe…” Malia began after a short pause, “they should just fuck.” The bagel dropped from Stiles’ mouth. Scott choked on air. Lydia pinched her eyebrows together in thought before nodding in agreement as she sipped her coffee.

“See! This-“ Stiles motioned to the group wildly with his arms, “is why I don’t come back here a lot! Who are we even talking about?”

“Theo and Liam and their weird Halloween door decorating sexual tension,” the gym teacher grinned, rising up from her seat to stretch her arms above her head.

“No, no, no, no , no ,no. Liam and Theo can’t have a thing for each other. Scott, tell me they don’t have a thing for each other,” Stiles pleaded, his snack now forgotten on the floor.

“Dude, I think they might have a thing for each other.”

“I’m gonna puke.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, setting down her coffee on the counter before speaking again. “I have a plan that’s really cliché but it just might work,” she mused.

“Will there be drama?” Malia asked, earning a few questioning looks from Stiles and Scott.

“Yeah, probably.”

“Let’s do it.”

X

"Dunbar?”

“Asshat? What’re you doing here?” Theo rolled his eyes at the insult, pushing himself off the counter he was leaning against to stand upright.

“Scott told me he had to talk to me about our classes doing a combined lesson next week.”

“Well, Scott told me he had to talk to me about next month’s staff meeting,” Liam replied, eyeing the other man in confusion. Theo sighed, hands coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he glanced over Liam’s shoulder at the exit.

“What? What’re you looking at?” The history teacher asked, glancing over his own shoulder to see the plain brown door staring back at him.

“They locked us in.” It was more of a statement than a question. Liam grunted in disbelief, quickly making his way to the door to try and turn the handle, but to no avail. He grunted, as he tugged at the handle with more force this time, one foot pushing against the door as he leaned back.

“It’s not going to work, dumbass,” Theo sighed as Liam finally let go of the door. “Just call someone to get us out of here.”

“Right,” Liam responded absentmindedly, as he dug through his pockets for his phone. “Uhhhh.” He paused as his hands came out of his pockets empty.

“You let them take your phone? You know what, I’ll-” He stopped as his own hands came away from his pockets empty as well. Liam couldn’t help the laughter that flooded out of him, loud and unapologetic as Theo stood there arms crossed as he growled disapprovingly.

“Shut up!” Theo yelled, crossing the room until he was face to face with the other man. “We’re only in here because you can’t accept the fact that I’m going to win that door decorating contest!”

“Um, no,” Liam fumed, “we’re here because _you_ can’t accept that I’m finally going to beat you!”

“You wish, Dunbar!”

“I’m gonna punch you in your perfect fucking face!” The realization of what he had said sunk in as the biology teacher’s lips slowly stretched into a smirk, all hints of frustration suddenly vanishing from his face.

“You think my face is perfect, Dunbar?” Liam stammered, face flushing against his will as he scowled at Theo who had not bothered to back up and was very much still face to face with him.

“No- That’s not- Fuck you!”

“I bet you’d like to.”

X

The staff that was gathered around the teachers’ lounge winced as they heard a loud crash coming from inside the room. Malia stepped away from the door where she had been eavesdropping.

“I can’t hear them anymore. It’s just… quiet,” the gym teacher reported, scowling at the lack of action.

“Why did we decide to do this again?” Stiles asked, seemingly more directed towards the universe than any of them.

“Oh my God, Liam killed him,” Scott groaned.

“Uh, no. If any one of them did the murdering, it would be Theo. The guy dressed up as Jason last year and all I’m saying is he was really convincing,” Stiles retorted, wringing his hand.

“Guys, guys!” Malia interjected. “They’re probably just-”

“WHAT is going on here?” Principle Hale yelled as he approached the trio, Lydia trailing in right behind him. 

“I thought you were supposed to distract him,” Scott whispered as she made it to his side.

“Yeah, well, I tried.”

“We’ve got it under control, Peter,” Malia answered, rolling her eyes at her father.

“Apparently not since two of my teachers are both 30 minutes late for their classes.” He looked down at his watch and back up at Malia in frustration. “Make that three.”

"For the last time, they don’t need me to watch them do laps! I’ll be back in like five minutes!” Unimpressed, Peter snatched the keys to the teacher’s lounge from her hands, and made his way over to the door.

“Wait, no, don’t-!” With a click the door swung open to reveal the two teachers sucking face on the table in the middle of the lounge. Liam’s hand inched under the hem of Theo’s shirt as he pulled him deeper into the kiss, biting down on his lower lip as the other man tugged on his hair. The two jumped apart as they heard the loud protests that came from outside of the now open door. They stood before the group, attempting to straighten out their clothes to gain back some manner of dignity. It really wasn’t working.

Liam cleared his throat. “Uh, so…”

“Nope. I’m out!” Stiles called behind him, already halfway down the hall. The remaining three stared at Peter who cradled his head in his hands, looking only seconds away from firing all of them on the spot. 

“Just… get back to class and _never_ do this again,” he finally muttered, walking away from the room in a daze. Liam met Theo’s eyes, taking in his tousled hair and misbuttoned flannel, and erupted into another bout of laughter as the heat of the moment began to fade. Scott, Malia, and Lydia looked on disbelievingly as Theo began to laugh as well, the two falling into each other as if they hadn’t spent the last three years at each other’s throats.

“I told you it was just some weird sexual thing,” Malia mumbled as she turned to walk down the hall, Lydia and Scott in tow.

X

 _“Lastly, for today’s announcements, the Halloween Door Decorating Contest has officially been canceled for this year and all subsequent years until further notice. The Halloween trophy will no longer be given out as a prize and no other additional prizes will be replacing it. The ballots that were entered will not be counted. Have a great weekend and enjoy your Halloween.”_

Liam’s class, to his great offense, erupted in cheers as principle Hale made his end of the day announcements. ‘Sorry, Mr. Dunbar’ a couple mumbled, catching the wild look in his eyes as they packed their bags to leave. As the last student cleared out, he looked up to see one (obnoxiously hot) biology teacher leaning against the doorframe at the entrance to his classroom.

“Mr. Raeken,” Liam huffed, despite the smile that tugged on his lips.

“Finally learned that my name isn’t Mr. Douchebag then?”

“Mm, I mean, you’re still that,” he bit back, waving Theo in. “So, I think we managed to get the contest canceled.”

Theo snorted. “You mean making out in the school didn’t get us on principle Hale’s good side? Shocker.”

“I wasn’t that invested anyway. It was just a dumb contest,” he pouted. 

Theo pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pants pocket, waving it in front of the history teacher’s face. “They did count it by the way. Malia got me the results from principle Hale’s office.”

“WHAT?” Liam leapt to attention, snatching the paper out of Theo’s hands. “You ready?”

“Sure,” Theo replied blandly.

Liam took a deep breath. “Okay, the winner is… MR. DUNBAR’S SEVENTH PERIOD HELL YEAH!” He shouted, slamming the piece of paper down on the desk beside him, hard enough to bruise his hand.

“Will you ever shut up?”

“Make me.”

“God, you’re so predictable,” Theo groaned as he pulled the other into a kiss cutting him off. They’re lips molded against each other, moving slower than the first time as Liam wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck to get better leverage. Theo tasted like the crappy pumpkin pie the cafeteria had served at lunch and was that… candy corn? Liam couldn’t help but laugh into the kiss. Theo pulled away directing a questioning eyebrow at him.

“What kind of person likes eating candy corn?” He mocked, arms still on his shoulders.

“Fuck you, Dunbar,” Theo replied, no malice in his tone.

Liam smiled. “I bet you’d like to.”

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for day 3 of Thiam Week. 
> 
> Just for fun here are everyone's professions:  
> Lydia- Psychology Teacher  
> Kira- Guidance Counsler  
> Malia- Gym Teacher  
> Theo- Biology Teacher  
> Liam- History Teacher  
> Stiles- English Teacher  
> Scott- Animal Science Teacher  
> Mason- Radiologist  
> Corey- Choir Teacher  
> Peter- Principle


End file.
